From Real, to Runescape DISCONTINUED
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: I always wondered what it would be like to be a real runescapian Is that how I spell that? Here I find out. DISCONTINUED


A/N: I do not own Runescape. Let's get that clear.

I was in bed. I was dreaming about kicking Freddy Krueger's ass, as usual when I'm asleep.

I woke up. It was a Saturday. I got up out of bed, got dressed, and decided to get on Runescape. I was level 78. My username is lord maul160.

I was in lumby. Or lumbridge. I went to the bank on lumbridge castle, and got my rune claws, armor, 2h sword, long sword, scimitar, and shield. I then got my H.A.M. hood and equipped all of it on. I decided to go kill some cows for the hide, and sell it to the rich noobs. They were so stupid.

They were willing to pay 100 gp for one cowhide! I climbed down the stone spiral stairs, and headed out of the castle. I saw a bunch of people. They were all talking and flooding my message board. I got away, and near the house with the man and the woman.

Some noob was heartlessly killing them. There were also some tutors. Some people liked to claim the runes, then wait 30 minutes, drop them, and claim more, and repeat. Then when they had enough, they would recover the lost runes and sell them to the magic store in port sarim. Specialty stores pay extra.

General stores pay 29 gp for bronze plate body; plate body stores pay 40 gp. I walked all the way to the place near white wolf mountain. (What a problem that was!) I had to go through the wolf mountain, being constantly bombarded with wolves. I fished, with my lobster cage, and while I was doing that, I opened my Microsoft document, and typed a few words on a fanfic called "real to Runescape." In it, I had been sucked into Runescape, but I would not have, if I had ran instead of finishing that fanfic that I was writing called "Real to Runescape."

I went back and found I was being attacked by a creature I've never seen before! It was called a "Tester". I examined it, and it said "he tests people to see if they deserve Runescape." I noticed my character was dying. I ate some of the lobsters I had already brought with me, preparing to eat if the wolves got me. I did not use a lot of them. But it was enough. I now had the upper hand. He disappeared at the last possible moment.

"What the hell? Get back here you coward!" I said to my computer.

Suddenly, the whole room, and outside, blew up in sparks! I blacked out. I woke up and found that 3 out of my 5 monitors were broken. The laptop itself was in the middle. I forgot to mention I like to surround myself with the tech, while playing Runescape. I had 4 others surrounding me.

Three of them had busted. Miraculously, I hadn't been cut. I was a tech geek. I had somehow connected the monitors, but disconnected the unneeded ones. My laptop was off. Since it didn't let you log off for 10 seconds, I was worried. I had a bad feeling in my gut.

I turned it on, but it showed the "blue screen of death." The freaker! I shut it off, and turned it back on. I showed my normal users. I selected the only user on there. Me. It went white. I sighed. I reached for 

the power button, when a black hole appeared. I stared at it. It had no pull of course, but then it slowly gained force. I was sucked into it, passing through the glass. It felt like cool water. I then blacked out.

Several hours later

I woke up. I was floating in blue. I saw numbers. There were bunches of them. It disappeared and in blue and yellowish letters it said.

CONVERTING UNKNOWN VIRUS TO DATA.

I wondered what that meant. I felt that numbing sensation. Pins and needles. I looked down and saw a grid in my shape! Saw 0s and 1s. I thought I saw a 2. No. it was a 0 and 1 smudged over each other. I then was in some sort of meadow. I saw an internet icon. I touched it. It highlighted. It automatically went to my homepage. Runescape. But it went to the log in. It was supposed to go to the main page!

I was in it. I then saw darkness. In front of me, there was a loading bar. It fully loaded, and I saw the torches, armor, and everything. I saw a big floating block. It had two buttons. I clicked existing user. I didn't know how to type it. There was no keyboard. I said my username.

"Lord maul160" I said. I said my password which I will never reveal.

It worked. I saw the starting thing. I clicked the button. I fell from the sky to lumbridge. Surprisingly, even though I was 1000 feet in the air, my lips weren't flapping. There was just wind. I fell on top of a noob. All his money went through the air, and onto the ground. People took it.

"HEY!! I had 100 gp!" The noob said. He had his level floating over his head. Lvl 7. Moron. I got up.

"100 gp is not that much." I told the noob.

"Yeah it is! I could of gotten a bronze platebody!" He said.

"I have rune armor, and 2 mil." I said.

"Oh really? Can I have free stuff?" he said.

"No." I said. I walked away. He followed me asking me if I can have free stuff. I gave him what he wanted. I had 1 mil with me. I gave him 10k. He was happy. He left me alone. I walked on to draynor. I bought a kite from Diango. I wielded it and went to my bank. I then stored the kite, and my 1mil, and 990k.


End file.
